If certain paths crossed
by Clairei
Summary: [ AU, Gundam WingOne Piece crossover ] A series of unrelated ficlets with interactions between certain characters. Ch.1 with Duo and Nami!


**Disclaimer:** _One Piece_ is not a creation of mine since it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. _Gundam Wing_ belongs to Sunrise Studio. The characters used here are of their respective series.

**Author's Notes:** This is an AU _One Piece/Gundam Wing_ crossover that was born after a crack conversation between me and an online friend of mine (you know who you are ;D). This takes characters from OP and places them in a GW setting. Each chapter is self contained, stating an encounter between one or maybe more members of each series. Though, some knowledge of each anime series is suggested, so one can understand certain aspects of the characters. The GW manga, _Episode Zero_, is referenced in this particular chapter. Though, no knowledge about it is required in order to read this piece. Some of these one-shots may not contain a true conclusion since they are only meant to just be interactions between characters from both series.

Anyway, concrit is good and very welcomed! I'd like to know if I wrote these the way they were supposed to.

So, please, review with any comments or feedback you may wish to let me know about. Enjoy the stories!

---

**1 - NAMI /// DUO**

**AC 192**

---

There was a chill traveling up her spine as she kept her visage right on her intended target. Her fingers rubbed against the palm of her hand in an attempt to keep them from sweating too much. She positioned her body in a 'runner's stance', readying herself to dash into the street as fast as her little legs could carry her. If she could accomplish this, then everything would be alright, her life could go back to the way it was before she became entangled in this mess. Well, that was what she kept telling herself.

From underneath her skirt, she pulled out her weapon, a staff, which she managed to assemble quickly before going off toward the group of wealthy socialites pacing toward the fancy restaurant. First, she hit the wife on the arm hard enough to drive her aback. When her husband went to disarm her, she turned and hit the end of the bo against his stomach, causing him to fall to his knees, groaning over the pain. As the missus attempted to flee, the redhead brought her staff down on her legs, knocking her down. She quickly snatched the woman's purse and then ripped the pearl necklace off. When she walked to take whatever she could from the man, she caught a glimpse of their son, who was crouched over his father's injured body. For a few moments, she stood in one spot, hesitant to go any further. However, the sounds of murmuring on-lookers and approaching police sirens made her snap back into reality, finally letting herself take off in the opposite direction from the law enforcement team.

The girl pulled the black bandana off her head, tossing it into a dumpster inside a nearby alley. Disgusted at what she had done, she leaned against the wall, some tears welling up in her eyes. "What have I done...?" She put her arm against her now moist face.

"What did you do?" The voice caused her to jump slightly, and then look around. A boy appeared from the side of some trash cans. He seemed to be a street urchin of some sort since he had a worn outfit similar to that of a priest, yet also wore a cap that nearly hid his eyes from her.

Sniffling, she tried to cleanse her tear stained cheeks. "…None of your business."

The strange boy's eyes seemed to scan her from head-to-toe, stopping only when they caught sight of her long, pale legs ending with the short red skirt she was wearing. That certainly annoyed her, since she did not like being oogled by anyone. In an agitated tone, she asked, "Do you mind? I have people to meet, places to be at..." He stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "...What is it!?"

He smirked. "You don't seem like the kind of girl that would run around, stealing things."

His deduction startled her a bit. She grabbed him with her free hand by the shirt collar, pulling him up toward her. "How did you know that?"

"You're out of breath, red faced, holding a staff and some valuables. It's kind of easy to tell." Answered the little smart aleck. However, he went on to say something else, this time with a stern expression. "When I was alone and I'd steal stuff, I'd cry, too."

Those words caused something to tug at her chest. The young girl let go of him, then dropped the things she had been carrying, putting her hand against her forehead. "I can't believe this..." Instead of crying, she merely stomped her foot on the pavement. "I just...needed some money..."

"Er, I don't get it. What do you need the money for?"

"...My sister and I are under the thumb of this member of the Alliance... He killed our mother and took us to be a part of his twisted group of captives, whom he...torments in different ways... He promised that if I got enough money... Then he'd set us all free."

His eyes widened. "Just you? That's gotta be tough."

"Yes, it is. I'm getting close, though. Soon, my sister and I...we'll leave this Colony and go to Earth... Our mother always wanted to own a farm and grow tangerines. It was a great dream of hers and I want to do it for her." The girl smiled softly.

"Hey, I can help you if you want! I can take on that bastard from the Alliance on!"

Shaking her head, she grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm not letting you mess yourself up for me. You don't even know me."

"Telling me your life story gives me justification for going and roughing that guy up."

"No. You'd better just go home or something."

"Don't have one."

"Maybe you should... leave this place, start over a new leaf, like I will. I heard that a Sweepers Ship is docked in a base just a couple of miles from here and it should take off soon." With a click of her heels, she turned to walk away from the passageway. However, she was stopped by the braided boy and he gave her some money. "...What's this for?"

"I hope that helps you." He ran away, giving her a wave as he disappeared around the corner.

She looked down at the crumpled piece of currency, sighing and then looking upward. "Bellemere, don't worry about me. I'm going to be okay."

---


End file.
